Gangs of Midgar
by Amrita Noir
Summary: This is an AU. After the sector seven plate was dropped, sector seven became a forgotten place.  Sector seven is now the property of gangs, the most powerful being Avalanche lead by Cloud until the gang of Shinra inherits a new leader... VincentTifa!


AN: Here's Chapter one. Enjoy!

Gangs of Midgar

Chapter 1: Encounter

"Yo Biggs, why do you think that they're dragging us out here in the middle of the night?"

"Isn't it obvious Wedge? They probably want revenge for Cloud killing their leader."

"Ha! What a bunch of fools. Going up against us and Cloud is practically suicide."

"Would you two shut up! Your just asking to get shot at!"

A group of six people walked through the graffiti filled streets of Midgar's Sector Seven. Four thirty in the morning was the time of perfection. The party goers were passed out and people hadn't gotten up for work yet. Well at least the very few who had jobs around here anyway. Not a single sound was heard which made the newspaper sweeping past the trees echo throughout the block. No one was visibly outside, but it didn't mean that people weren't slipping though the shadows. For some, this is where the real day starts and for some this is where everything ends.

Leading the pack was Cloud Strife, the leader and creator of one of the toughest groups in Sector Seven, Avalanche. This man was practically born with a sword in his hand. Guns were very dangerous (and preferred by most), but no match when it came to the stocky blonde wielding his sword which looked like an oversized butcher knife.

To his right, was his second in command and best friend , Zack. Zack had a smaller sized sword than Cloud and also carried a gun. He was the jokester of the gang, until you rub him the wrong way. In that case, you might as well tie the rope around your neck yourself. To his left stood his childhood friend and girlfriend Tifa Lockhart. She stood out the most from the group. Her beauty was unheard of in these slums. Her deadly curves made men and woman alike vie for her. But she isn't one to be underestimated. She is a master at martial arts and has made grown men cry. A good beating from her will leave you bleeding for weeks. She does prefer non-violence, but in this city that was a laughable concept.

They entered a rundown warehouse that used to be who knows what. Mold grew on the windows and bloodstains decorated the floors. Many people were lost and forgotten in this dump. What a pathetic way to go. Cloud flicked his wrist up signaling the crew to halt. He took a couple casual steps forward by himself.

"Come out already before I hunt you down myself!" he shouted into the empty mass.

Three shadows emerged from the opposite corridor. One of the men had long red hair wrapped in a ponytail. He carried a nightstick on his back and a devilish smirk to go along with it. He was known as Reno, second in command of Shinra. Rude, Reno's partner in crime, stood there stoic as usual. His shoulders probably equaled two Renos and his face always his behind his shades no matter what time of night. An man came from behind them and they parted to let him go to the front. Tifa had fought against Shinra from the beginning, but she'd never seen this man before. She was mesmerized by the way he walked; commanding, yet elegant. A long crimson cloak covered his tall, lithe frame. His jaw line smooth and defined, and his eyes the color of fresh blood. He didn't give the aura of a violent man, yet he looked like one to be feared.

"Forgive me," he started, his voice low and calm, "Let me be the first to introduce myself. I'm Vincent Valentine, younger brother of the dearly departed Tseng Valentine, and the new leader of Shinra."

"Interesting", Cloud said with a cocky smirk, "How come I've never seen you around?"

"I believe that's a different story for another time. Let me start by giving you the reason why I've called you here tonight."

He walked forward standing face to face with Cloud. Everyone instinctively put their hands on their weapons except for the two leading men.

"I haven't come here to fight. I've come to ask that you hand over the northeast portion. I think it's fitting since you've taken the life of my only brother."

Vincent's voice expressed no anger or even cockiness. Cloud started to chuckle which turned into full blown laughter.

"Ask? Are you shitting me? First you only bring three men with you as if I'm going to say yes to your idiotic proposal and not lay a finger on you."

Cloud swung at him before he noticed he missed he felt Vincent's sharp elbow lodge into his spine. All everyone saw was a red blur moving down the corridor. Reno and Rude went the opposite way. Cloud fell to the ground but quickly gave orders.

"Jesse, Bigg, Wedge, follow those two. Zack, Tifa, and I will get Valentine."

Zack was helping Cloud up and Tifa was already on the move to catch Vincent. He was so quick she could even see his movements when he dodged Cloud.

She stopped when she hit a dead end and saw Vincent approaching the window.

"Stop!" she screamed

She went to swing at him and missed. All she could see was blurs of him jumping through out the room. Why wasn't he attacking? He could have easily taken a hit at her with how fast he moved. She reached randomly and felt something metal grab her arm. She soon realized it was his hand.

"A metal arm?" she thought to herself. She gasped as his arms pressed around her body forcing her arms to their sides. His warm breath tickled the nape of her neck making her hair stand on end. His warm body pressed against hers and she could feel the rippled in his muscled tense around her body pulling her closer. For some reason she wasn't scarred.

"Who are you?" she whispered.

The words out of her own mouth surprised her. Why wasn't she fighting back? Or at least struggling?

"I have no intention of hurting you." he whispered into her ear.

He swept a strand of hair from her shoulder and let her go. He jumped through the window and into the night. Tifa just stood there staring at the window, replaying the what just happened in her mind. Zack and Cloud shouting her name down the hall didn't even snapped her out of it until Cloud went in front of her putting his hand on her shoulders.

"Tifa are you hurt?" he said touching her chin.

"No…no I am fine…I didn't get there in time to catch him." she lied.

Cloud nodded and put his arm around her shoulders walking her out of the room. She turned her head to get one last look at the window.

'Who are you Vincent Valentine?'

AN: I hope you liked it! Please review, critique, or if you have ideas I would love to hear those too!


End file.
